Operation Alicorn
by FaceHoofStoriesINC
Summary: A small group of military airmen is assigned to fly a valuable payload away from an airbase designated to be bombed. These airmen, however are six young women with little training. The stakes are high, but they'll fly higher. Feel free to leave a review with any comments or suggestions. Thanks!
1. Mission brief

DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of its characters.

Master Sargent Lynn Spindle stood nervously in front of the briefing room. She had never been sent out on a mission, and she didn't have a problem with that. She had been studying Apache flight patterns when she was called in by Captain Jones. All she ever seemed to do was study.

She knocked on the door three times and was greeted with an intimidating voice she knew all too well. "Come in." She turned the door knob and walked into the small room to a welcoming site: 5 other girls about her age were spread around the room comfortably occupying chairs or leaning against the walls.

Lynn had seen the girls around the base but had never gotten to know any of them. The one that she recognized the most was the sporty, rainbow haired girl sitting in one chair with her legs on another. They called her dash. Sometimes rainbow or else the combination rainbow dash. She was a pilot. A good one.

Next she recognized the girl waving spastically from across the room. Everyone in the base knew her. Pinkie. Well, that probably wasn't her real name but, that's what she introduced herself as during Lynn's "welcome to Fort Canterlot" party. Lynn had figured out by now that pretty much everyone on the base had a nickname, so she guessed she would have to work on that.

She didn't really recognize anyone else except her commanding officer, of course. But that problem was put aside when captain Jones spoke. "Good afternoon, Sargent. We don't have a lot of time, so we're gonna jump right into this. Some recon soldiers have given us reason to believe the Saddle Arabians have scheduled an attack on the base. A bomb raid. We're gonna abandon ship, but we have little time to act and a lot to take care of. Your job is to take this squad I've hand picked and take a C-17 Globemaster III loaded with "precious cargo" to Fort Ponyville to the south. Understood?"

Lynn stood for second wide eyed. From the faces of the other soldiers, she assumed this was their first mission briefing as well, but no one asked questions. "Good," captain Jones said. "Now, I have other matters to attend to. You six will report to hanger 12 at 20:00 tonight. For now, get to know eatchother; you'll need to have some serious cooperation to pull this off." With that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dash was the first to speak. "Do any of you know how to fly." She asked looking around the room. Every one shook their head slowly. They all knew what that meant. Dash, a young fighter pilot, would have to fly one of the largest planes in the world. She groaned and threw her head back.

"Anyways." Lynn said trying to soften the tension lingering in the room. "My name is Master Sargent Lynn Spindle. I'm an aerospace design engineer, and I guess I'm in charge a you guys."

Every one stared at her blankly. Along with pinkie, and dash, and Lynn, the room was occupied by a blonde girl with a long pony tail and freckles wearing a cowboy hat, a purple haired girl wearing a suit and tie with high heels, and a pink haired girl sitting in the back that Lynn almost didn't notice.

The blonde girl rose from her chair and put on a charming smile. "Pleased to meet you, sarge. I'm Technical Sargent Alexandra Jackson." She said, shaking Lynn's hand heartily. "They call me Applejack or AJ for short. I s'pose we'll working together tightly on this mission; I'm a mechanic."

"Pleased to meet you too." Lynn said returning the smile. Alexandra or "Applejack" was a southern girl with hospitality and charm. She had a strong build and wore issued Air Force pants and a white tee shirt. "I can't wait to work with you. I'm sure we'll make a great team." Lynn said.

Next to introduce herself was the young lady sitting with her legs crossed elegantly. She stood and extended her arm to Lynn's. "Hello, I'm Staff Sargent Margaret Rare. My friends call me rarity. I work in the techniques and operations unit so I guess I'll basically be deciding how thing will be done." Lynn shook her hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Next, dash stood and extended her arm to Lynn. "The name's Dash. Danielle Dash. Technical Sargent. They call me Dash or rainbow dash. I work in the swag department. In other words I'm a pilot." Dash wore the same pants a AJ (and everyone else in the room) and a white under shirt with dog tags tucked into it and aviators hanging on her chest.

Pinkie hopped forward for her introduction which was somehow even more straight forward than Dash's. "Hi, I'm pinkie. Well my real name is McKinsey, and my label is staff Sargent Magenta, but all my friends (which is everyone) call me pinkie cus of my hair or pinkie pie cus I like pie." She said losing her slowing her speech and losing her smile for the last three words. "Anyways," she said quickly regaining pace. "I'm a defensive coordinator, and since there's not much defense on a c-17 I guess I'm really important." She said letting her eyes cross paths.

"Ok then, nice to meet you, staff Sargent."

"Please," the excited girl said coming close to Lynn's face. "Call me Pinkie."

"Ok. Pinkie it is." Lynn said, rather dumbfounded by Pinkie's enthusiasm. "I guess that just leaves you in the back." she said looking toward the timid girl almost hidden in a fern.

"Oh I'm uh... Senior Airmen Shire." She said quietly. Every one looked at her boredly. Lynn didn't realize she had even spoken. Applejack filled in for the scared girl. "This here's Senior Airmen Lauren Shire. We call her Fluttershy. She's the best combat medic Fort Canterlot has to offer." She said with an arm on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Yea.." Fluttershy said from behind her pink bangs.

"So, Spindle, you never told us your nickname." Dash said, looking at Lynn.

"Oh well.. I don't really have one."

"Well, we're gonna have to change that." Said the blonde southerner. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well I have a masters degree in aerospace engineering. I've been in the military for three years. I enjoy reading, waking up early, and... well, reading."

The other five girls had thoughtful looks on their faces. "All I heard was 'egghead'" Dash said bluntly. Then, rarity pointed a finger up. "I've got it. The beautiful time between day and night when the sun is orange and the sky is pink."

"Of course," Dash chimed in "you will be know as... Dawn. There was a moment of science as everyone looked at the prideful soldier. "What? That's not it? Ok... Dusk? No? Evening?" She was actually confusing herself at this point.

"Twilight." Rarity said majestically. "We'll call her Twilight. Just don't think about the dreadful movie series." With a chuckle every one nodded there head in agreement to her proposition.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the mess hall. The six young airmen shared stories about their childhoods. They told tales of beautiful farms filled with apples or rocks and a never-sleeping city with climbing towers that touched the clouds.

After a few hours, Lynn (now called Twilight) looked at her watch. 7:45. 19:45 on 24 hour time. Time to report to the hanger.


	2. Lift-off

Twilight and her newfound friends split ways to get prized possessions out of their respective dorms. Within ten minutes, they all met up outside of the largest hanger at the base. Hanger 12 was on the eastern boarder of the long thin base. It's doors opened directly onto the runway so that any aircraft it contained could take off without having to turn on the ground. This a necessary feature for the huge cargo plane currently nested within the hanger.

Twilight stood with her hand on the door knob. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. She opened the door and walked in. She found herself wide-eyed in the massive hanger. She saw Captain Jones talking to a buff mechanic under one of the car-sized engines and ushered the rest of her squad toward him.

"Captain." She called out when he was near enough to hear her. His response sounded was welcoming as he commonly was toward twilight. "Ahh, Sargent Spindle. You're here. Good. Ok. Quick run through of the scenario. We'll open the doors any minute now. We've already got the cargo loaded so you just have to take off, turn south toward Fort Pony, and shoot straight. You'll be flying at about 500 mph for around 5 hours. Most of the flying will be in the dark. Well all of it. So... Good luck, Dash." Dash looked at the Officer with a confused and slightly angered gaze. Captain Jones noticed it. "Look, Dash. There are over 150 pilots on this base, but I chose you for this mission. I'm trusting you."

"I don't know how to fly this aircraft."

Jones looked at his feet and sighed. Then, he looked back up at Dash. "You'll figure it out. I need you to. You're all I have. Now, the C-17 has four engines. Over 40,000 pounds of thrust for each one. The wing span is approximately 170 feet, and it's 174 feet long. Obviously you won't have as much control as you're used to, so don't try to put on an air show up there. When you're in the cockpit, you'll be sitting 50 feet of the ground. When those doors open you'll look right at the run way. Take her off at about have throttle. You'll be off the ground in about 7,000 feet. When you're in the air, fly at cruise speed and stay low to avoid radar. I think that's it. Now get up there and make me proud."

Dash saluted formally and ran to enter the plane. "Now as for the rest of you. You'll be hanging out in the cargo bay. Just do what feels natural. There're six walkie talkies inside that should be on the same station. That's just in case you need to split up for some reason. It's a big plane, so don't get lost. Choose any seat; there's 134 of them. If some of you want to sit in the cockpit there's 3 more seats. It should be a smooth ride, minus turbulence that you'll hardly feel in such a large aircraft, so feel free to move around. It'll be a long five hours, so try to enjoy yourself. That's it for you. Now, get I'm there. We'll be doing some last minute checks, then you're a go for take off."

With five "Yes sirs" from the girls the all walked importantly toward the stairs into the vehicle. They didn't look back before inter the plane. Twilight, who was first to enter, was in disbelief. The inside of the plane seemed bigger than the outside. It was like a long tunnel. With tanks. There were at least ten tanks inside the plane. M1 Abrams lined up in rows of two, facing forward, and looking angry as battle tanks always do. She couldn't believe this structure, 50 feet wide, 30 feet across, and over 170 feet long, would be soaring over at over 1000 feet in the air. Then she heard Dash's voice and was snapped out of her daze.

"This is Dash to Twilight. Come in Twilight." She followed the sound to a small box of walkie talkies sitting by the door. "This is Twilight responding. Go ahead."

"They're about to open the doors. I'll be starting her up momentarily. Then well do some flap checks be off. By the way you better buckle in for take off. But after that, you should be fine to roam the aircraft." Dash sounded sure and determined, sort of like herself.

"Roger that." Twilight responded tossing walkie talkies to the other girls in the storage department. "We're ready down here." With that she flipped a switch to close the hydraulic door and sat down. She still hadn't had time to let the situation sink in. And she felt like she never would.

Suddenly she heard a loud groaning. The huge doors off the hanger were separating. Light filled the cargo bay. It was the orange light of a setting sun. Then a huge engine roared to life. Then another. Then another. And one more. She breathed heavily as Dash's voice came to her again through the hand held radio. "Alright, we're clear for take off. Everyone's good down there."

Twilight responded with a slightly shaking voice. "We're ready when you are." She wasn't quite sure she was telling the truth, but she knew there was no turning back as the plane began to slowly move forward. Within second they were out of the hanger. The aircraft vibrated violently as it rolled down the long runway. Then, it reared back a bit and achieved lift-off as Dash happily confirmed. 'Lift-off,' Twilight thought 'we have lift-off. There's truly no going back now.' She closed her eyes and leaned her head back just now realizing how tired she had been all day. With 5 hours to kill she decided she could sleep. So she did. She slept.


	3. Airborne

Twilight was awakened abruptly by applejack. "Wake up twilight, we got a problem. Dash saw to planes pass us. Didn't look friendly"

Twilight was still groggy, but tried to take the situation seriously. "That's impossible. The enemies don't have any territory south of the Crystal Empire. Their planes could never fly that far."

"I'm just telling you what dash told me."

Twilight sighed and picked up a walkie talkie. She put her finger on the button had just began to apply pressure when Dash's voice came through. "AJ, they're back. And they aren't here to play tag."

Twilight responded fearfully. "What do you mean?"

"They're gonna shoot at us, egghead."

Every one in the room went silent. "What do we do?" Fluttershy ask quietly. Applejack responded with a determined tone. "We fight back."

Rarity voiced what every one was thinking. "But this plane doesn't have guns."

"No. But the cargo does." Applejack began sprinting to the rear of the plane. Twilight understood the plan, but she didn't like it. She began chasing after her and was followed by the other girls. Applejack spoke into her radio. "Dash, I need you to fly straight. Keep those guys on our tail and as close as possible."

"Are you insane?" Dash's disembodied voice asked. "We'll get shot right out of the sky."

"Dash, I need you to trust me." Applejack reached the rear of the aircraft and put her hand on the wall next to a large lever with a red tip. "Everyone in that tank. I'll man the cannon, pinkie on reload duty. Everyone else, just try not to get shot." With one last glance at her slack-jawed squad, she pulled the lever and the floor began to sink. Light flooded into the plane as the the girls snapped out of their trances and climbed into one of the battle tanks.

Applejack was last to enter looking back at the two foreign fighter jets flying close behind the huge transport. When she ducked into the tank she found that twilight was already in the cockpit starting up the tank. "You know how to work this thing?" Applejack questioned skeptically. "I took a 14 hour coarse." Twilight's response was blunt but good enough for AJ. As she took her seat in the main gunner's chair the tank roared to life.

Applejack turned the turret so she was looking out into a wide sky. The jets apparently knew their plan. One bobbed and banked while the other flew straight behind the plane, daring AJ to shoot. She took aim and fired a high explosive round. The blast echoed through the cargo bay as the shell flew gracefully out of the plane and made contact with the courageous pilot. The left side of the jet burst into flames. The damaged unit bobbed a bit, steadily losing altitude, them combusted in mid air, spewing debris in every direction.

The other fighter was clearly frightened at this point, rolling around in the air. A missile launched from the under compartment of the jet and soared toward the cargo plane. Applejack cringed as she watched the heat seeker come closer and closer to the plane. Suddenly the it sank down. A huge fan of orange lights appeared from underneath the plane. Flares. The plane had flares.

The jet was determined. A large Gatling gun came out of another compartment of the jet. He would have to fly straight to use the weapon. The jet finally straightened out and immediately began shooting. Multiple bullets made contacts with the plane before Applejack shot. And missed. The shell scraped the glass of the planes cockpit and tore a chunk off one of the vertical tail wings. It would take much more destroy the jet which kept firing.

"Pinkie, I need another round, now!" Applejack shouted. "I'm working on it!" Pinkie shouted back shoving a shell into the cannon chamber. "Weapons hot." Time seemed to slow down. Applejack slammed her thumb down on the red button. The shell forced itself from the 17 foot barrel and soared through the air. About 50 bullets hit the cargo plane before the explosive shell hit the fighter jet head-on causing it to combust as its comrade had.

Applejack sighed closing her eyes and Slamming her head against her seat. For a moment everything was calm. Then, the plane vibrated violently, and Applejack opened her eyes to see a trail of thick, black smoke coming from the plane. She knew what it was but decided to ask dash anyways. "Dash, what the hell was that."

Dash responded shakily. "Um... We're losing power in our right inside engine. It's taken serious damage. We also lost communication and navigation. And I think we flew over Fort Pony. We're coming toward the southern desert. Oh yea and we're running on fumes."

The five girls in the cargo hold exchanged glances. They knew why this meant. But they were afraid to think about it. However, twilight responded as calmly as she could. "Ok find some flat land and put us down. You can do this dash."


	4. Touchdown

Dash gripped the wheel tightly. She could feel the massive bird struggling to stay in flight. She scanned the ground which was by now frighteningly close. Her biggest fear was of the the towering rock spirals shooting out of the sandy desert ground into the night sky. She could only see about 100 feet in front of the plane's nose but decided to take her chances with the 5000 feet in front of that. So she put down the landing gear and lowered the throttle.

She picked up her radio with a shaking hand and spoke softly. "This is your captain speaking. We are about to begin our decent; please fasten you seat belts." She put down the radio in the seat next to her and turned the flaps to landing position. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, but as she lightly pulled back on the accelerator her heart rate only sped up.

Within a few seconds she could see the ground passing underneath her. The C-17 was known for being able to land on hostile terrains, but the rocky land below still scared Dash. However she held the plane steady. Or at least as steady as she could with it trying to pull to the left. After what felt like an hour of heavy breathing the plane shook from its own impact with the ground. Now all she had to do was stop. If only it was the easy.

Out of the dark came one of those huge rock structures. It neared the plane like a predator. Finally, it struck the left wing which exploded violently as Dash lost what little control she had. The steering Column whipped to the left with enough force to throw dash from her chair.

Now the massive aircraft rocketed down its make-shift runway, lighting the sky with its burning wing. Just before Dash vomited on the floor of the cockpit, the plane skidded to a stop. The sand storm that the landing had created engulfed the plane and cut off the little moonlight that was previously coming into the windshield.

Dash opened her eyes to the darkness. She collected her strength and stood. The world was spinning around her and a sharp pain pinched the left side of her forehead. She began to climb down the latter to the cargo hold but found herself clinging to it about three quarters of the way down. Suddenly she lost her grip and fell.

Two strong hands caught her after a split second of falling. "Whoa, nelly!" Dash's savior exclaimed. She recognized the voice and was glad to hear it. Dash was obviously discombobulated so AJ just kept her hands around her waist and waited. After about a minute of this, Dash spoke against Applejack's shoulder.

"I crashed the plane."

"I know. I know. It's alright Dash."

"Then I threw up in it."

"Oh... Well, that's ok too. Everything's ok."

Dash began to regain her senses and supported her own weight. "What do we do now?" She asked shivering slightly in the cool desert night.

"Uh.. I don't really know."

Twilight however, was close by to answer the question. "We leave. I don't know where, but I don't doubt those jets reported us, and search parties were probably sent out. So we need to go."

"Where did those jets come from?" Pinkie asked from her seated position on one of the tanks.

"Fort pony." Twilight's response stunned the entire squad. "I don't know when. I don't know how. But they've taken Fort Pony."

"Well where do we go know?" Rarity asked with a frightened tone.

Applejack spoke next. "Appleloosa. We can take a tank to Appleloosa."

"Well that beats waiting here for a search party to find us." Twilight said. "You got any idea which way to go?"

"East I guess. We can't be far away." Applejack's response was a long ways from being reassuring. But it would have to do for now.

"Ok." Twilight said pulling a compass out of her satchel. "We need to be out of here by sunrise. Load up the end tank that we didn't use; it'll be full on ammo, gas, etcetera. We'll be off and hopefully reach the town by breakfast time. Cool?"

"10-4" AJ said beginning to walk toward the tail. "It could be about 20% cooler." Dash said before jogging to catch up to AJ. Twilight shook her head deciding it was best to ignore Dash's precise coolness measurements and began her own trek as the other girls followed behind except for pinkie who leaped from tank to tank gleefully.

At the end of the line, the girls crowded into the battle tank sitting beside the one they already had experience with. The tank was meant to hold four soldiers, so it was a bit cramped inside with six, however the team made it work without complaints.

The tank roared to life as the other one had and tore its way out of the crippled transport plane. The sky outside of the plane was tinted orange from the rising sun. In any other scenario the girls all would of notice the beauty surrounding them. Instead they sat stone face as the tank began to to speed across the desert.


	5. Sandstorm

This is the final chapter of Operation Alicorn. First of all I would like to think you if you'd made it this far. Like I said before the first chapter reviews are greatly appreciated. This was my first story, don't judge if I did something "socially unacceptable." And if you like this then go ahead and follow me. I assure you there's much more to come. So thanks and enjoy.

It was around 08:00, and the tank was still rolling speedily across the dessert terrain. The sun scorched the heavy armor, and the blue sky offered little cloudy protection.

"Dash, you're bleeding." Applejack said. She had not noticed until now because Dash was sitting in her lap and AJ could not see her face until she put her chin on her shoulder.

"I know." Dash said. Because she had in fact felt the blood trickling down her face for the past two hours was too groggy to care.

"Then let me do something about it." AJ said pulling a field knife from one of the many pockets on the leg of her pants. She used the knife to tear a small patch from the waist of her plain white tee shirt then lightly dabbed Dash's face with the fabric.

Dash opened her mouth to speak but her words were drowned out by the revving of an engine. It was not the tanks. Applejack was the first to recognize it. "That's helicopters. Four of em. Flying low and slow. Not loud enough to be Apaches; too loud to be Hueys..." Applejack stopped to think for a moment. She came to a realization just as the engines were just over head and far too loud too hear her say "Chinooks?"

The tank came to a stop a few moments later at a small western style town. The six climbed out of the tank dumbfounded at the busyness of the town. Resident jogged from building to building carrying crates and boxes. Helicopters hovered overhead with troops crowding them and other with vehicles dangling below.

A young man with bushy brown hair yelled at some boys to help unload a truck, them caught sight of the squadron. He immediately sprinted down the dusty road until he was standing with his hands on AJ's shoulders. "Alex? Alex, what are you doing here?"

"What goin on Braeburn?" Applejack responded without hesitation.

The man sighed heavily. "Fort pony has fallen."

"I know that. Why are there military personnel here?"

"Cus they ain't stoppin. They're gonna keep goin straight to the bad lands. Unless we stop em."

"Braeburn, y'all don't know what we're up against. It'll take more than a couple of anti air tanks to take em out."

Braeburn's next line was cut off by a middle aged man with a cartoonishly large mustache. "Braeburn. They've been spotted. They're coming. It's time."

"Sherif Silver." Applejack said reluctantly. She looked back at her squad leaning against or sitting on the tank. No one was paying attention to the situation except Twilight. She had been listening intently. She nodded her head slowly. Applejack swallowed and turned back to the sherif. "What can we do to help."

"Braeburn, I want you on a stinger. Remeber: don't fire until they've fired their flares. As for you." He said turning to Applejack. "Just stay out of trouble. And get that tank out of sight."

Applejack was off put by the comment, but she refrained from showing it as she turned to her squad. "Alright." She said, calling the squad to her attention. "We're gonna drive the tank into that diner over there. Them we'll just hangout and do what we each think is natural."

She walked through the door of the small diner. It was in the same state as the rest of the town: people were running around shouting orders and carrying ammunition. "Excuse me... Y'all!" She pulled a revolver from her holster and fired it once against the ceiling. She'd always wanted to do that. The room came to an instant silence. "Who owns this property?" A squat old man standing in the corner raised his hand. "We need the premises to harbor a vehicle." The confused man nodded slowly.

"Alright, twi. Bring it in." And as AJ side stepped to the outer wall of the diner, the tank came rolling in through the glass wall crushing chairs and tables in its path. Once the tank was sitting comfortably in the center of the diner, the engine was sent back to sleep, and twilight climbed out of the main hatch.

As Twilight made her way toward Applejack, the sound of the tank's engine was replaced with the sound of helicopter blades. Twilight and Applejack looked at eachother for a moment. Before either of them really had time to react, they were cowering and covering there ears for the air had been filled with gun fire.

The girls rushed to the broken window of the diner to render the scene out side. What they saw was smaller but somehow more terrorizing then what they expected. Four attack helicopters where hovering around the town firing belt cannons and hydra rockets.

Suddenly a rocket came bursting out of a window and soared toward one of the choppers. The girl watched as the homing missile mad contact with the helicopter. The next few moments seemed to come straight out of a bad action movie. The helicopter burst end into flames reminding the girls all too much of the jets. The aircraft then begin to spin, clumsily failing to maintain altitude. The crippled chopper spastically spun across the sky forming a crash corse with another chopper. The two collided and begin to fall out of the sky like two untrained skydivers clinging to eachother and mutually agreeing to destroy a two story inn. The girls watched as the helicopters sunk into the inn compelled only by gravity. They then watched as the old wooden building groaned and collapsed emitting a shock wave of sand and debris.

After applejack and twilight rose from behind their deflecting arms they looked across the road to the devistating sight of the fallen inn. Without speaking, they both ran to cross the road and check the rubble for survivors. But applejack was side tracked by something. A girl, not much younger than herself, was lying on the road with her arms covering her head. She turned to twilight who was already looking for a way into the inn. "You go ahead. I'll be in there in a sec." She said before sprinting to the girl's side.

She slid to a seated stop and grabbed the girl's arm. "Hey! You gotta get up!" The girl turned her tear stained face toward applejack. She hesitated but eventually stood in a frightened stance. Applejack began to run toward the inn. She look back and noticed the girl sauntering in her direction as well as a heavily armed helicopter lining up a strafing run. The gunner's cannon missed the girl with a few rounds before a land to air missile shove itself into the side of the chopper. The flaming chopper having lost all control was now plunging toward the road. In a few seconds the girl's silhouette was replace with a plume of dust as the downed chopper began to hurdle toward applejack. Rolling and cartwheeling, the chopper bounced passed applejack close enough to push her to the ground and cover her in dust.

EPILOGUE

Applejack's vision was shrouded by settling dust. Her hearing blocked by a distinct ringing. And her movement prevented from soreness all over her body. But she could see a face and here a voice. The blurry face off her best friend came into focus at the same time as soft voice. "Applejack. Can you hear me?" Applejack did not feel like speaking so she nodded.

"We won applejack. The last helicopter fled to the north where our army was waiting. We took back Fort Pony. And everywhere else. We're running a final assault on the Crystal Empire. It's over AJ. We won."

AJ had questions. But she did not care to hear the answers. So she lay her head down in Dash's lap and look around. People were somberly walking around examining wreckage. A fallen helicopter in the middle of the street, a destroyed inn with two helicopters in what was once it's lobby, and a diner with a tank sitting in it menacingly. One more thing. A small thing. A girl. Lying motionless.

Twilight, pinkie, fluttershy, and rarity came walking down the road. Dash stood and helped AJ to do so. Twilight spoke before any one else could. "We did it." She said with a grin. "Not exactly what we wanted to do, but... We did... Something... togeather." She paused and looked the faces of each girl. They were war-torn and tired. But they had won. Pinkie took advantaged of the science that followed Twilight's post-war pep talk.

"The war ended less then 24 hour after we met." She said enthusiastically. That's no coincidence. There must be some sort of magic involving friendship."

Applejack ignored pinkie because she was deep in her own thought. After a moment of pinkie babbling about elements of harmony or something she turned her thoughts to words. "We do make a good squad. We should stick togeather."

The five other girls looked at her grinning. "That's a great idea!" Pinkie exclaimed over dramatically. "We can even have a cool call name like... Ponchos... Or. Cupcakes. Or.."

"Alicorns." The timid pink haired girl said quietly. "I like alicorns" and that was it. The call name somehow beat ponchos and cupcakes and the six young girls became alicorns. That mission was labeled operation Alicorn and it went down in history as the most failed yet intensely important mission of all time for it formed the most successful squad in the equestrian military.


End file.
